


Парадокс веры

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mithology, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Всё у Гарри хорошо, быт налажен. Только тоскливо так, что хоть волком вой. Даже Кричер хозяина жалеет. И тут ещё Малфой: строит из себя неизвестно что, пугает, тянет на кладбище тренироваться... А Поттер думает, что к жизни нужно относиться проще, даже если речь идет о наследии и Вестниках Смерти.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Парадокс веры

**Пролог**

Ночи были совсем не по-осеннему холодные, даже пахло от земли не ожидаемой слащавой прелостью, а первым морозцем. Тонкий прозрачный ледок по краям крошечной лужицы хрустко ломался под носком дорогого ботинка. Занятие было совсем не солидное для взрослого мужчины, но обладателя вышеназванных ботинок это не смущало. Продолжая крошить первый лед балетными движениями мыска, он хмурил брови или сжимал губы, отчего последние почти пропадали с лица, превращаясь в совсем тонкую ниточку.

Лед закончился, закончилось и немудреное развлечение, которым Люциус Малфой убивал время ожидания. Он постучал концом трости по канту многострадальных ботинок и сделал пару шагов вдоль узкой дорожки, поводя плечами: от долгого стояния на одном месте морозец пробрался даже под одежду.

Люциус вздохнул, откинул полы пальто, не обращая внимания на холод, потянул из кармана часы, посмотрел на циферблат и снова щелкнул золоченой крышечкой с монограммой. Уже не надеясь на быстрый исход дела, наложил невербальное Согревающее на себя и застегнулся.

Вообще он был очень нетерпелив по натуре, но годы и опыт научили ждать столько, сколько нужно. Можно сказать, что умение ждать подходящего момента стало в характере лорда Малфоя главной чертой.

Заполненная почти до краев близким полнолунием ущербная луна заливала верхушки деревьев, мерзлые кочки на земле, старый забор, крышу церквушки и каменные кресты полузаброшенного кладбища. В ночи то и дело раздавались крики сов, мяуканье загулявшего кота, деловитый мышиный шорох в высокой траве и восковой шелест листьев замерзшего плюща, который намертво впился в кладку стены, ограждающую покой ушедших от суеты мира живых.

Единожды глухо ударил колокол, резкий порыв ветра поднял скукожившиеся сухие цветы с надгробий и расшугал котов. Люциус прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в низкое угрожающее рычание, которое раздалось неожиданно близко, словно огромный черный пес возник за его спиной из-под земли.

— Зачем ты меня вызвал, Малфой? — вполне человеческий голос то и дело срывался на ворчащие звериные нотки.

— Я, признаться, удивлен, что ты сам не прибежал ко мне, поджав хвост, Блэк, — Люциус медленно повернулся к собеседнику. — Хотя нет, не удивлен: умом ты никогда не отличался.

Пес чуть пригнулся, обнажил клыки, а глаза на миг полыхнули красным.

— Полно! — отмахнулся Люциус. — Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь мне навредить. Так что оставь демонстрацию своей силы для более благодарной публики. Перейдем сразу к делу, если ты не против.

— Да уж поверь, я с удовольствием закончу эту встречу побыстрее, лицезреть твою морду — то ещё удовольствие, — пес отряхнулся, словно от воды, и перекинулся.

— Спасибо, так разговаривать намного приятнее, — Малфой не обратил на грубость ровным счетом никакого внимания, разглядывая Сириуса в его человеческом обличии. — Мой сын принял наследие.

Блэк дернулся, словно от пощечины, скривился и по-собачьи быстро оскалился.

— Счастлив за племянника, — совершенно равнодушно ответил Бродяга. — Не понимаю, почему ты решил сообщить это мне. Может, ещё приглашение пришлешь на торжественную вечеринку?

— Я не стал бы сообщать тебе эту новость, будь всё дело только в ней. Так что имей терпение выслушать до конца, — отрезал Малфой. — Надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, почему наследие вступает в силу раньше положенного срока?

— Жнец нашел новую жертву, — кивнул Сириус.

— Более того, Анку нашел её в школе. Именно поэтому я вызвал тебя — мой сын выбрал Поттера.

— Что?! — Сириус моментально обернулся, готовый напасть на Люциуса. — Ни ты, ни твой сынок не получите Гарри! Я костьми лягу...

— Это легко устроить прямо сейчас, — перебил Малфой, голос которого стал хриплым и скрипучим. Глаза потемнели и провалились глубоко в глазницы, щеки запали ещё сильнее, лицо вытянулось, превращаясь в жуткую маску. Люциус словно принюхался, поводя головой, и его рука с неестественно длинными пальцами медленно потянулась к собачьей голове. Вокруг стало тихо-тихо и жутко от напряжения.

Пес отступил на шаг, потом ещё на один, лапы согнулись, уши прижались к голове.

— Я не хвастаться пришел, Вестник, — Малфой выпрямился, постепенно принимая свой обычный вид. — Я пришел, чтобы предложить помощь.

— Мне или Гарри? — Сириус взял себя в руки, откашлялся, снова становясь человеком.

— Нам всем. Если ты не забыл, я несвободен в своем выборе.

— Я тоже.

— О, нет! Ты-то как раз можешь выбирать. Регулус же отказался, — Люциус усмехнулся.

— Мой брат был испуганным мальчишкой! — моментально взвился Блэк.

— Твой брат был одиноким испуганным мальчишкой. Он понятия не имел, с чем столкнулся, а единственный, кто мог помочь и успокоить, предпочел заниматься исключительно собой, наплевав на остальных.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, и судить не имеешь права!

— Я не сужу, а констатирую факт. Заметь, даже сейчас ты предпочитаешь говорить о себе, хотя твой крестник находится в смертельной опасности. Некоторых только могила исправит, Блэк.

Оба замолчали на какое-то время.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Сириус первым нарушил тишину.

— У мальчишки есть два года. На его счастье, он встретил Драко не ночью, а лишь на исходе дня, — Люциус, до этого крайне внимательно изучавший ночной пейзаж повернулся к Блэку. — Ты знаешь, что Поттер сразится с Лордом. И мантия уже у мальчишки, я прав?

— Прав, — нехотя подтвердил Сириус.

— По всем признакам, он будет следующим Хозяином Смерти. Я не утверждаю, — тут же оговорился Малфой, увидев злой взгляд Сириуса, — я только предполагаю самый худший для нас вариант.

— Я пока не услышал, чего ты хочешь.

— Передай ему своё наследие, — Люциус смотрел на Блэка так, словно это было самое простое и очевидное решение, до которого Сириус не додумался сам по какой-то невероятной случайности.

— Ты в своем уме, Малфой? Хочешь, чтобы он навсегда был привязан к твоему отпрыску? Хитро! — Сириус зло рассмеялся. — За идиота меня держишь? Никогда, слышишь, никогда не соглашусь на такое! Даже если забыть о твоей якобы заботе, я не желаю мальчику подобной судьбы. Он мне как сын!

— Он и есть твой сын — ты же крестный отец, я ничего не упустил? А поскольку Джеймс Поттер погиб, то теперь ты единственный, кто несет ответственность за нашего всеми любимого Героя. Какая ирония, не находишь? Опять от тебя зависит кто-то неопытный, юный и... напуганный.

— Гарри сильный, и он...

— И он ребенок. Одинокий ребенок, — снова намекнул Люциус.

— Это не единственный выход. Я найду другой способ!

— Ищи, — Малфой неожиданно равнодушно пожал плечами и сделал вид, что собирается уходить.

— Зачем предупредил? Ты же никогда не делаешь ничего просто так, — насторожился Блэк.

— Какая проницательность! — ухмыльнулся Малфой, неторопливо надевая перчатки. — Я хочу избавить свой род от этого проклятия, ты хочешь спасти своего крестного сына — полагаю, это достаточные причины.

— Как?

— Жертва, Блэк, — Люциус покончил с перчатками, поудобнее перехватил трость и выпрямился, вдыхая полной грудью морозный воздух. — Добровольная жертва: я — за Драко, ты — за младшего Поттера.

— Наследие тут причем?

— Они будут последними в роду с подобными наследиями. Если ты не передашь своё... — Люциусу порядком надоело разжевывать простые истины, до которых Блэк мог бы и своим умом дойти.

— Гарри не будет числиться моим потомком, — закончил за него Сириус. — Мне нужно время подумать.

— У тебя масса времени! Около полутора лет, если быть точным, — Люциус раздраженно стукнул тростью по каменным плитам дорожки. — Ведь всё так неясно и запутанно, правда? — тон был полон издевки. — Понять сразу, в чем дело, может далеко не каждый: твой крестник полгода назад встретил Анку, на него ведет охоту Темный Лорд, у него на руках один Дар Смерти из трех и его крестный отец — Грим. Кстати, Блэк, когда вы увиделись впервые, ты был в человеческом обличье, или Поттеру посчастливилось столкнуться с четвероногим Вестником Смерти? — по ошарашенному лицу Сириуса Люциус догадался, что попал в яблочко со своим предположением. — Думай, мой дорогой родственничек, думай. И про Регулуса не забудь, когда будешь искать очередной фантастический выход из ситуации. Впрочем, можешь опять сбежать — у тебя это превосходно получается!

Ждать и выслушивать ответ Малфой не стал, сразу аппарировал. А Блэк ещё долго стоял и смотрел, как на востоке тонкой линией занимается слабый рассвет.

***

Гарри сны не любил. Как-то не привык он ждать от сновидений мало-мальски приятных вещей. В детстве их то и дело поганил Риддл с Нагайной. Потом стал являться Сириус, который неизменно падал за туманную вуаль Арки. После битвы приходили родители, Ремус, Дамблдор и Снейп, и всё равно ничего хорошего во снах не было, даже если они не превращались в кошмары. Поэтому проще всего и, безусловно, лучше было рухнуть и отрубиться, проваливаясь в темноту. Служба в Аврорате и ремонт дома на Гриммаулд плейс, который из вялотекущего плавно переходил в состояние заброшенного, очень способствовали тому, чтобы спать без задних ног до утра.

Но кроме ремонта, была в жизни Поттера ещё одна постоянная величина — Малфой. Никто и никогда не выводил Гарри из себя настолько сильно, так легко, просто играючи не трепал нервы до полного их истощения, как Драко! Причем как в жизни, так и во сне.

Поттер честно держался последние два месяца на ошметках силы воли и чистейшей воды упрямстве, не искал, не писал писем и даже не смотрел в сторону Уилтшира, чтобы игнорирование было как можно более полным. Но ночью... Ночью эта адская псина никак не желала успокаиваться: Грим рвался, скулил, выл протяжно и жалобно. Он звал и звал того, рядом с кем был свободен по-настоящему, кто дарил невыносимо острое чувство счастья.

Только Гарри знал, насколько преувеличены слухи о его невероятной везучести — будь настоящим баловнем судьбы, его Грим не рвался бы к Малфою. Да у него вообще не было бы Грима!

Сопротивление было бесполезным, и Поттер понимал это, как никто другой. И всё равно старался как можно дальше оттянуть момент встречи, разрываясь на части между прихотями пса, собственным нетерпением и почти доконавшей его тревожной бессонницей.

Он встал, потер сухие глаза и потопал на кухню — пора было написать Хорьку и разобраться с этим делом окончательно, а то как дети малые! Черканув пару кривых строк, Гарри поднялся на чердак, отдал сове письмо и посмотрел в открытое окошко на её удаляющийся силуэт, ощущая смутное злорадное удовольствие — он не спит, и Малфой не будет. Ничего, Хорьку полезно. Не всё же Поттеру одному мучиться!

Ложиться не было никакого смысла: во-первых, времени осталось совсем мало, а во-вторых, нет гарантии, что псина успокоилась и даст-таки нормально уснуть. Гарри опять спустился на кухню, поставил на огонь чайник, достал из шкафчика остатки домашнего печенья миссис Уизли и приготовился ждать чай и рассвет.

Иногда, проснувшись на измятой постели, со скрученным чуть ли не в жгут одеялом, терзаемый изнутри тоской и предвкушением чего-то большего, чем просто очередные будни молодого аврора, Гарри, как бы ни любил Сириуса и как бы бережно не относился к его памяти, бывал не слишком благодарен крестному за «подарочек». Но Поттер знал, что если бы всё повторилось, даже если бы ему дали выбор, а не поставили перед свершившимся фактом, всё равно он бы принял блэковское наследство, будь оно неладно. Хотя до недавних пор он смутно понимал, что же именно ему передал Бродяга, но теперь... Теперь всё будет по-другому. Неколебимая уверенность, казалось, охватила всё его существо в тот самый момент, когда письмо отправилось к адресату.

**1**

В школе Гарри мало что знал, и ещё меньше задумывался над тем, что происходит. Голова была забита Волдемортом, его крестражами, малфоевскими выкрутасами со шкафом и собственными страхами. Требовались только немедленные решения и действия — не до раздумий. Когда же всё закончилось, когда он ответил на все вопросы Министерства, дал все свидетельские показания, одновременно держа экзамены в школе авроров, вдруг вылезли не слишком значительные, но от этого не менее странные обстоятельства.

Первым был нежданный визит щуплого адвоката, имени которого Гарри теперь уже и не помнил. Сухой, как вяленая рыба, он нудно и долго распространялся об уже известных фактах: Гарри Джеймс Поттер — наследник Сириуса, а потому дом на Гриммо со всем движимым и недвижимым имуществом отходит ему в полное владение. Можно было подумать, что без завещания Гарри этого не понял. Хотя бумагу он забрал, не особо вникая — есть документ, и слава Мерлину.

Уже гуляя по пустым пыльным комнатам, Поттер неожиданно для себя отметил, что портрет полоумной Вальбурги на него не орал, что Кричер слушался и даже не бубнил под нос всякие пакости— наоборот, эльф нет-нет, да и вздыхал тяжко, смотрел сердобольно, приговаривая при этом что-то вроде «бедный хозяин Гарри — такое наследство принял». И по коленке утешающе поглаживал — мол, крепись, Поттер. Гарри недоумевал: что ж такого ужасного в наследстве Сириуса — ну, старый дом, зато крепкий ещё, даже бандиманы не завелись. Ремонт только сделать и можно жить припеваючи! Кричер слушал, качал головой и всё равно жалел нового хозяина, по всей видимости, скорбного умом. Это была странность номер два.

И если заскоки домовика можно было списать на старческий маразм, то сны, — проклятые сны, никакого покоя нет! — где нагло и своевольно поселился Драко Малфой, не поддавались никакому разумному объяснению. Снились бы ему девушки, или даже квиддич, или, не знаю, Аврорат... Но Малфой?!

Гарри осторожно порасспрашивал в своем окружении насчет их семейки. Оказалось, что Люциус погиб — видимо, не смог на этот раз извернуться так, чтобы уйти из-под Хогвартса целехоньким. А Нарцисса и Драко почти сразу уехали из Англии. Куда — никто не знал. Тогда, списав всё на нервный откат после войны, Гарри решил не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи и жить дальше, как и планировал — само пройдет.

И правда, сны постепенно сходили на нет, Малфой исчезал, забывался. Всё заслоняли новые заботы и быт.

Помаявшись с урывочными встречами, с непохожестью своих характеров и привычек, с разными ритмами жизни и разным видением своего будущего, Гарри и Джинни не то, чтобы расстались, а плавно, без ссор и взаимных обвинений, перешли к простым дружеским отношениям. Джиневра продлила контракт с «Гарпиями», сверкала улыбками на обложках журналов, завоевывая кубок за кубком (вместе с командой) и пачки новых поклонников (вполне самостоятельно).

А Гарри закрутился в интересной аврорской жизни, с новыми друзьями. Хотя и старые не давали о себе забыть: Гермиона решительно вернулась в Хогвартс, оканчивая последние курсы, а Рон наплевал на это с высокой колокольни, работал с Джорджем и копил деньги на свадьбу. Он хотел традиционно, шумно и многолюдно, она — мило, тихо и скромно, чтобы осталось потом на свадебное путешествие. В результате все разговоры так или иначе сводились к тому, что каждый из них старался утянуть Гарри в свой «лагерь», и улизнуть от этой партизанской микровойны не было никакой возможности. При этом Рон ещё поднывал о том, что в Норе слышимость идеальная, Джорджа просить побыть там хотя бы один уикенд, чтобы самим перебраться в его квартиру — бесполезно, слишком уж для него болезненно было находиться в родном доме без Фредди. В «Ракушку» к Биллу тоже не намотаешься, да и Флёр родила — не до гостей. А им с Гермионой уже не тринадцать, чтобы только гулять и за ручки держаться. Гарри всё понимал, сочувствовал, но помочь ничем не мог — на Гриммо начался ремонт, сразу превративший все комнаты, кроме гостиной, спальни Гарри (и то лишь отчасти), и кухни в обитель Хаоса. Короче говоря, в место, для свиданий не подходящее.

Помимо этой парочки, Гарри не забывал и про своего крестника — Тедди рос крайне подвижным, гиперактивным ребенком. Хотя сравнивать Поттеру было не с кем, может, все малыши такие. Но за выходной с мальчиком аврор уставал больше, чем за полноценное суточное дежурство на работе.

В общем, жизнь была бурной, насыщенной и... тоскливой. Несмотря на то, что Гарри постоянно был с кем-то, кому-то нужен, весь в делах и даже мечтал иногда побыть в тишине, в родном бардаке старого дома, все равно он чувствовал глубинное, затаенное одиночество. Тонюсенькими ниточками оно садистки медленно тянуло из него нервы, и Поттеру казалось, что от него осталось совсем немного, одна только видимость и оболочка. Стенки куколки без признаков бабочки. Иногда он просыпался по утрам от того, что кого-то звал в голос, но кого и зачем — не помнил. Всё и все раздражали. Он стал даже врать, только бы избежать очередного вечера в Норе, очередного общения и компании, даже если раньше ему нравилась эта круговерть. Бесило всё до крайности, хотелось наговорить гадостей, накричать, люди казались глупыми и надоедливыми. И Гарри приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы не срываться по пустякам и без повода.

Когда он подумывал об отпуске, а ещё лучше об увольнении ко всем чертям собачьим, — затеряться среди магглов, хрен же найдут! — тогда и пришла первая записка.

«Жду тебя завтра в 23.00 в Хогсмиде у Визжащей хижины. Не вздумай брать свою мантию-невидимку! И постарайся не опаздывать. ДМ»

Кто такой загадочный «ДМ», Гарри понял сразу, словно только этого и ждал, или по пачке писем в день получал с такой подписью. Ни «здрасьте», ни «до свидания», ни спросить, удобно ли Поттеру вообще завтра в 23.00... Ждет! Порвись, но приходи! И про мантию тоже: можно подумать, что Гарри нужна теперь отцовская мантия, чтобы встретиться с Хорьком — да он моментом гаденыша в бараний рог скрутит, тот даже моргнуть не успеет!

В общем, Гарри бубнил, возмущался, но собирался на следующий день со скоростью кометы, чуть не подгоняя стрелки на часах.

— Иди-иди, может, хоть немного полегчает! А то умучил уже своим воем, — буркнула вслед миссис Блэк.

— От чего мне должно полегчать? И про какой такой вой вы говорите? — застопорился Гарри перед выходом.

— У Жнеца спросишь, — ответила Вальбурга, фыркнула и исчезла из портрета, что делала крайне редко и почти никогда на глазах у Поттера.

Решив позже выяснить, по каким портретам шляется полоумная старуха, Гарри кинул в камин горсть летучего пороха, и уже через пару минут был в прокопченном зале «Кабаньей головы». А там и до Хижины рукой было подать — Поттер не только не опоздал, но оказался на месте даже раньше на двенадцать минут.

***

Малфой выглядел гораздо лучше, чем Гарри его помнил — видно, всё успокоилось, отдых удался, и Хорёк пришел в себя после всех событий прошлого. Как и прежде одетый с иголочки, худой, высокий и остроносый, он, тем не менее, сильно изменился. Повзрослел, что ли...

— Здравствуй, Поттер, — манерность речи тоже никуда не делась, но видоизменилась. Теперь Драко не так противно тянул гласные, но всё равно слушать его было неприятно.

— И зачем ты позвал меня именно сюда? Другого места не нашлось?

Говорить гадости хотелось прямо-таки иррационально. Просто потому, что это Малфой. И ещё Визжащая хижина — после всего Гарри действительно не любил о ней вспоминать, что уж говорить насчет видеть воочию.

— Не нашлось, — Хорёк поморщился презрительно. — Долго объяснять...

— Соблаговоли уж, сделай милость!

— Не паясничай, тебе не идет, — отрезал Малфой. — Мне тоже... неуютно, но Анку проще появиться именно тут. Думаю, как и Гриму. Полегчало от объяснений?

Гарри долго смотрел на Хорька, прежде чем ответить:

— Сбрендил совсем!

— Какая глубина анализа! Я поражен! — лицо Малфоя скривила усмешка. — И вердикт, как приговор: если Поттер кого-то не понимает, этот кто-то — сумасшедший.

— Да пошел ты!..

Гарри развернулся, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как его догнал вопрос Драко:

— Сам справишься с наследием моего дядюшки и своего крестного? Или предпочтешь сойти с ума, лишь бы не общаться со мной?

В голове аврора мысли крутанулись мгновенно: наследство, Сириус, дом, кошмары, слова Вальбурге о вое по ночам, Блэки, темная магия!..

— Значит, что-то не так именно в доме? Это на меня влияет?

— Дом, Поттер, это дом — фундамент, стены, перекрытия, крыша. Не более того. Ты не путай наследство и наследие, — Хорёк театрально прикрыл глаза и наигранно устало потер лоб. — Не думал, что придется объяснять всё с самых азов.

— Начни с главного.

— С главного? — снова со смешком парировал Малфой. — Ладно. Ты — Грим, Вестник Смерти, демонический пес, чьи предки, по легенде, когда-то принадлежали Одину.

— А...ты? — голос у Гарри сел, во рту стало сухо, и голова как-то нехорошо закружилась.

— Я уже говорил — Анку. Жнец Смерти, — ответ прозвучал просто и обыденно, слово они говорили о погоде.

— Докажи, — выдавил из себя аврор.  
Это, наверняка, было жутко: время вдруг словно застыло, привычные звуки исчезли, воздух наполнился скрипом тележных колес, стуком копыт, животным фырканьем. Силуэт Малфоя задрожал, поплыл, фигура ещё выросла, щеки запали, губы исчезли, поблекли, оставляя на лице только черный провал рта. И глаза! Огромные бездонные дыры, глубокие и мрачные, совершенно нечеловеческие, не злые и не добрые — равнодушные, не знающие милосердия и сострадания... Они всё-всё видели, всё-всё понимали... Но против всех законов логики Гарри почувствовал себя умиротворенным, захотелось подойти ближе, обрести, наконец, долгожданный покой. Он заскулил и потянулся к руке, совсем не обращая внимания на нереально длинные, скелетообразные пальцы, на ладонь, больше похожу на птичью лапу — такую же тонкую и сильную.

Поттер закрыл глаза и ткнулся Малфою в грудь, вдыхая запах одеколона, крахмала для белья, тела самого Драко. Почему-то пахло ещё женскими духами, коньячной горечью, бумажной пылью и... страхом? Гарри потянул воздух сильнее, чихнул, оторвался от Драко и сел на...хвост.

— Ид-ди, погуляй, — взгляд Малфоя, уже не какого-то Анку, а только Малфоя, был напряженным, испуганным и удивленным одновременно. — Всё равно никакого толка...

Гарри казалось, что внутри по жилам несется восхитительная щекотка. Он, как во сне, носился по лесу, забирался куда-то наверх, потявкивал от непередаваемого счастья, то и дело возвращаясь к высокой фигуре в черном, словно к центру своего мира. Всё было волшебно! Упоительное ощущение собственной силы, крепости каждой мышцы, остроты когтей. Он слышал, как в земле рылась мышь, как посвистывали перья в крыльях совы, как медленно тёк древесный сок, поднимаясь от корней до самых дальних веток. Как стучало сердце Малфоя. А запахи! И над всем этим, высоко в небе, неожиданно близкие и большие, светили звезды...

***

Поттер проснулся, чувствуя себя выспавшимся, отдохнувшим и даже не сразу сообразил, что не дома. А когда сообразил, наконец, то в панике подскочил с кровати, чуть не упав. Он огляделся, ещё не понимая, где он и что происходит, и не приснилась ли встреча с Хорьком. Маленькая комнатушка всего-то и вмещала в себя, что кровать, стул с тазиком для умывания и кувшином с водой, и небольшое зеркало на стене, к которому была прикреплена записка: «Я снял этот номер и оплатил его ещё вчера — четыре сикля можешь переслать совой. Тебя никто не видел, собирайся спокойно и аппарируй. Как надумаешь, напиши мне. ДМ»

Всё было реальным, никаких фантастических снов, простой жизненный сюрреализм. Аврор чертыхнулся, схватил вещи и, не одеваясь, аппарировал домой, будто от прошлой ночи можно было сбежать или укрыться под защитой родных стен.

***

Привычка не паниковать и деятельная натура аврора требовали проверки и реалистичных объяснений произошедшего. Поттер без огласки сдал кровь на следы галлюциногенов, посоветовался с экспертами из авроратской лаборатории насчет наведения морока и прочих похожих вещей. Всё было чисто, никто на него не влиял ни прямо, ни косвенно. И только тогда пришел страх — Гарри опять, как в детстве, боялся темноты в себе и не понимал, кем теперь был. Что он вообще за зверь такой? Из всего, сказанного Хорьком, он запомнил только «демонический пес» — это, определенно, было лучше, чем крестраж. Но тут все положительные стороны и заканчивались.

И ещё: кто или что такое сам Малфой? Сейчас, при свете дня, памятный Поттеру образ совершенно не успокаивал.

Гарри метался по блэковской библиотеке, рыскал по полкам, по десятому разу просматривал книжный каталог, но так ничего подходящего и не отыскал. Первой мыслью было узнать у Гермионы, но подруга, всегда насквозь его видевшая, сразу спросила бы, в чем дело. А говорить ей, да и вообще кому-нибудь ещё, Гарри ничего не хотел — он должен был выяснить всё сам, успокоиться, чтобы уж потом, когда найдет ответы на все вопросы... Именно поэтому аврор и не кинулся снова к Малфою. И Гермионе только письмо отослал — вроде как просто интерес, не стоящее внимание любопытство, где-то что-то слышал, вот и засвербило в одном месте насчет подробностей... Миона откликнулась сразу же, прислала энциклопедию с закладками в нужных Поттеру местах и список литературы, которая его может заинтересовать, если обычной справки будет мало. Гарри снова и снова перечитывал одни и те же строчки:

«В западной части Франции, в Бретани, многим встречался призрак, который известен под именем Анку. Он шел рядом со своей телегой, которую везли три лошадиных скелета. Люди, заслышав грохот этой повозки, прятались по домам, опасаясь выглянуть в окно, чтобы ненароком не привлечь внимание призрака, несущего смерть всем, на кого он взглянет. Выглядел Анку очень страшно: белые длинные пряди, черное одеяние, широкополая шляпа и коса на плече, причем лезвие её было очень острым. Глазницы призрака пусты, поэтому он в прямом смысле «вынюхивал» людей, тряся головой из стороны в сторону... Те, кто встретился с Анку вечером, не жили дольше двух лет, а кто ночью — «сгорали» за один месяц».

«В разных частях Британии это существо называли Крикун, Черная Раковина, Грим и Бродяга. Но описания всегда были одинаковыми — огромный черный, как ночь, пес с большими глазами, которые в темноте сияют красным. Принято считать, что Грим — потомок собаки, принадлежавшей Одину... По ночам страшный зверь рыскал по округе в поисках людей, не успевших добраться до своих домов. Если человек видел Грима, то застывал, завороженный красными глазами пса, который начинал увеличиваться в размерах, становясь ростом с крепкого быка... С одной стороны, они охраняют церковные дворы и кладбища от темнейших из всех темных сил, а с другой стороны — обожают наводить ужас на людей. Они имеют привычку протяжно выть под окнами заболевших людей, что означает, что больной скоро умрет. Частенько Гримы забираются на церковную колокольню и звонят в колокола».

Помогало не слишком хорошо. Он по-прежнему не понимал, что в нем такое, и не мог принять этого в себе. Почему Сириус передал это Гарри? Зачем ему нужен Анку-Малфой? И вообще, за что это именно несчастному Поттеру?!

В конце концов, аврор сорвался на невовремя взбеленившейся Вальбурге, попавшей не под настроение, наорал и обложил трехэтажным матом так, что старуха ещё полторы недели с ним не разговаривала, подзуживая Кричера делать разные мелкие пакости. И, уж конечно, с этого дня смахивать пыль, чистить раму и натирать медную табличку под портретом ей приспичивало именно тогда, когда эльф нужен был самому Поттеру.

В общем, обстановка была нервная, состояние Гарри приближалось к отметке «критическое», и в результате пришлось брать неделю отпуска, собирать в горсть задницу и писать Малфою, напрашиваясь на встречу, чего делать не хотелось категорически.

***

Мэнор был пуст, но не заброшен. Жизнь в огромном доме словно бы лениво дремала, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом после трудов праведных.

Сам Малфой, такой же спокойный и неторопливый, без строгого костюма, в легких туфлях, в домашних брюках и джемпере выглядел непривычно для Гарри. Хотя следы усталости на его лице явственно говорили о том, что Хорек вовсе не настолько уж расслаблен и умиротворен.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить без нервов? Или в тебе ещё кипит масса нерастраченной энергии? — Драко посмотрел на Поттера. — Присаживайся. Чаю?

Домовик тут же материализовался рядышком, услужливо протягивая чашку из тонкого фарфора.

— Объясни, для начала, какого черта ты вывалил на меня всё сразу, а не рассказал по-человечески про эту... про этих...

— О наследии, Поттер. Не спотыкайся на словах, будто они под Запретом, — Малфой вздохнул. — Можно подумать, ты дал мне рассказать — сам же психовал и требовал сразу о деле. Считай, я не сдержался. Ведь не новость, что любое наше взаимное общение, длящееся дольше, чем нужно для обычного приветствия, неприятно ни мне, ни тебе. К тому же, твой Зов меня основательно утомил — я уже забыл, когда спал нормально! Думаешь, я в восторге от того, что Грим — это именно ты? Или наивно полагаешь, что я готов визжать, подобно твоим полоумным фанаткам, от перспективы лицезреть Героя всея Британии каждую ночь?

Гарри хотел возмутиться, заткнуть рот этому пустобреху и уйти — изначально же было ясно, что Хорек будет говниться до последнего. Но Малфой его остановил:

— Сядь. Не строй из себя трепетную лань. Учитывая, как нас обоих достал твой пес, ты потерпишь моё теперешнее недовольство, оно вполне оправданно.

Малфой поставил на чайный столик чашку, устроился в кресле удобнее, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Грейнджер ты уже посвятил в суть своих проблем?

— Нет. Только... В общем, Гермиона просто посоветовала, что почитать на эту тему.

— Благоразумно, — кивнул Драко. — Тогда постараюсь покороче. Понятия не имею, как Блэки получил Грима в наследство. История об этом умалчивает. А вот Анку в моем роду — это результат сделки одного из Малфоев со Смертью.

— Прямо с самой Смертью? — перебил Гарри.

— Странно слышать скепсис — ты же потомок Певереллов, насчет Даров в курсе, что это не сказочки Барда Биддля. Или я задел геройское эго намеком на иллюзорность твоей исключительности? Ну, прости в таком случае. Продолжим, или ещё будешь перебивать? — Малфой отвернулся, глядя в окно.

Было заметно, что в такие вот паузы он сдерживается, тщательно одергивает себя, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Гарри медленно вдохнул, и ещё медленнее выдохнул, считая про себя до десяти. Если уж Хорек старается, то и Поттер может потерпеть. Хотя ему есть что сказать насчет иллюзий и самооценки некоторых.

Малфой рассказывал без спешки, но и не отходя от сути. Немного устало и совершенно обыденно он говорил о Смерти, о Дарах. О том, что собранные в одних руках, они становятся слишком опасны, ибо люди слабы, даже лучшие из них. И потому Она каждый раз призывает своих помощников — Анку и Грима, Жнеца и Вестника. Никто не должен стать Повелителем Смерти — Она несмирится даже с намеком на власть над собой.

— Хотя, какая там власть? Вечно прятаться под плащом и жить в страхе, общаясь только с душами ушедших, — Драко встал, потянулся, расправляя плечи, и закончил. — Это невыносимо трудно — бояться всего и всегда.

— Значит... — у Гарри голова шла кругом, — значит мы, то есть Грим и... Анку, должны убивать тех, кто решится владеть?..

— Что за бред приходит тебе в башку? — удивительно беззлобно возмутился Малфой. — Тем более, что из нас обоих убийцы так себе. Очень-очень так себе, — взгляд, брошенный Драко на Поттера, был полон насмешки. — Мы запугиваем, выслеживаем, идем по пятам, предупреждаем, в конце концов. Но убийство? Пф! — Хорек красноречиво фыркнул.

— И в чем смысл?

— Смысл в том, что человек или отказывается от своих алчных устремлений, или умирает.

— От чего?!

— От своей веры в скорую гибель, от чего же ещё? Ты только представь: демонический пес-монстр — завывания, бессонные ночи, красные глаза, рычание, показная агрессия. И Анку, воплощение смерти по людским представлениям — коса, телега, фестралы, да ещё если мордой в землю ткнут, да на кладбище!..

— В землю? — удивился Гарри.

— Угу. Так бретонцы говорили, ну, и нормандцы. По их легендам. У меня не спрашивай, я никого не тыкал, — Драко пожал плечами.

— И что дальше?

— А дальше человек доводит себя до ручки. И умирает.

— Просто потому что испугался?

— Потому что поверил! Почитай исследования шаманских ритуалов первобытных племен: люди умирают от порчи, от сглаза, от проклятья, но при этом шаман может быть максимум сквибом, а чаще даже магглом. Просто вера в его силу, самоубеждение сводит в могилу очередного наивного дикаря. И такой дикарь сидит в каждом из нас, иначе ты бы не сторонился черных кошек и не боялся рассыпать соль, к примеру. А тут всё гораздо серьезнее, сам понимаешь. То, что в твоей голове, Поттер, то реально ничуть не меньше, чем очевидные доказательства. Конкретно в твоем случае, если изучить содержимое черепушки, первозданный Хаос и Пустота вполне себе возможны, — не удержался от шпильки Малфой.

Но на Гарри этот выпад не произвел никакого впечатления: он застыл, вспомнив перрон вокзала Кингс-Кросс, свою смерть и Дамблдора, произнесшего почти то же самое... И принял, сразу и безоговорочно.

— Что с тобой, Поттер? Ты что, в обморок собрался падать? — Малфой нахмурился. — Не веришь? Тогда я не знаю, как тебе доказать...

— Нет-нет, — перебил Гарри. — Я верю.

— О.

Драко снова сел, явно слегка обескураженный таким поворотом: Поттер так легко и сразу поверил Малфою.

— Но почему я? Сириус, конечно, мой родственник, но это ж седьмая вода на киселе! — Гарри будто очнулся, снова возвращаясь к делу.

— Ты как ребенок — тебе всё нужно разжевывать и в рот класть! Поттер, я только что говорил тебе про парадокс веры: твои маггловские родственники искренне верили в благословение крещения; Блэк дал даже не обещание — клятву быть твоим крестным отцом. Это значит, что в случае смерти родителей именно он заменял их. А Сириус был магом — для нас клятва значит гораздо больше, чем для магглов. Какие тебе ещё нужны факты: ритуал, магическая клятва при свидетелях, дальнее, но родство — после всего этого ты, естественно, стал единственным претендентом на наследство!

— О, — отзеркалил Гарри недавнее малфоевское недоумение. — Слушай, а у тебя есть что-нибудь покрепче чая?

Конечно же, что-то покрепче у Малфоя нашлось. Тот даже немного похвастался в своей манере, спрашивая у аврора, что именно он предпочитает: коньяк, джин, виски, водка... Вино, в конце концов.

Пижон.

— Значит, наследие обязательно нужно кому-то передать? — Гарри уже совершенно расслабленно умостился в кресле.

— Нет, можно ничего не передавать — само проснется в нужное время. Блэк, собственно говоря, и не думал отдавать тебе Грима.

— Как это? — не понял Поттер.

— Его попросил мой отец.

У Хорька сразу сделался такой вид, словно говорили они о вещах незначительных и маловажных. Значит, за этими словами точно что-то скрывалось. Гарри не намерен был упускать эту ниточку, сделав стойку, как вышколенный пойнтер на лису.

— Не тяни книзла за хвост.

— Отец хотел прекратить это, — на лице Малфоя заиграли желваки. — Всё стало выходить из-под контроля. Никогда ещё не появлялись два Анку одновременно, как и два Грима. Когда после долгих десятилетий тишины Она призвала первых двух, это было понятно: амбициозный Гриндевальд подобрался слишком близко, хотя в его руках на тот момент оказалась только палочка. Но Геллерт был умным: он не рыл носом землю, не бегал, не устраивал экспедиций. Гриндевальд был уже в шаге от мантии-невидимки, всего лишь роясь в библиотеках. Я не знаю, что в точности произошло — дед уничтожил свои дневники, а отец не успел толком объяснить... Геллерт заперся в Нуменгарде, шага не делая за его пределы. А тот, кто теперь владел палочкой — Дамблдор, заперся в Хогвартсе и тоже старался лишний раз о себе не напоминать.

— А что Грим? И Анку? — Гарри будто подтолкнул о чем-то глубоко задумавшегося Хорька.

— В том-то и проблема: наследие проснулось, и вроде как отвадило охотников за Дарами — можно было бы и успокоиться до лучших времен, просто следя за Бузинной палочкой. Но оно стало убивать своих носителей: пес сводил Вальбургу с ума, а Абраксас... Ты не думал, где Малфой, ноги которого не было в драконьем заповеднике, даже близко с этими тварями дела не имевший, мог подцепить драконью оспу? Тот же Альбус часами просиживал в лаборатории с их кровью — и ничего! А дед, занимавшийся исключительно исследованиями, монографией и написанием статей, сгорел от неё буквально за считанные месяцы! К тому же, наследие проснулось и в следующем поколении — мой отец и Сириус приняли его ещё при жизни родителей.

— Риддл? — уточнил Гарри.

— Да, у отца точно он. А Сириуса, может быть, не просто так тянуло к Джеймсу Поттеру...

— Мантия?! Значит, если бы не она...

— Не глупи, — отмахнулся Драко. — Дары не причина для всего и вся на этом свете. Я же сказал — может быть. Твердо знаю только насчет отца.

— Тогда я не понимаю, зачем Люциусу было просить Сириуса передать мне эту собаку!

— Потому что я получил наследие! Потому что оно проснулось и... — Малфой раздраженно махнул рукой. — Отец хотел, чтобы на мне закончилась эта история. Он испугался, что Грим проснется в наших потомках, или что Анку сведет в могилу меня до того, как разговоры о потомках вообще станут актуальны. Я тяжело принимал наследие, Поттер. Гораздо тяжелее тебя, — Драко поставил стакан на столик, устало вздохнул, потирая лицо руками. — Поэтому мы не сбежали от Лорда. Хотя могли, и поводов было предостаточно.

Драко подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.

— Сириус Блэк передал тебе наследие, чтобы клятва, принесенная Смерти его предками, не нарушилась. И добровольно ушел за Арку (хотя не знаю, планировал он именно так, или случай был удобным, если так можно выразиться), но именно поэтому ты не сходишь с ума, не катаешься по полу, не рычишь, не пытаешься укусить, не раздираешь ногтями кожу так сильно, что пришлось бы привязывать к кровати. Мама говорила, что было по-настоящему страшно, когда Вальбургу настигал очередной такой приступ...

— И твой отец добровольно умер. За тебя, — Гарри закрыл глаза. — Жертва, да? Опять жертва...

— Пойдем спать, Поттер. Давай отложим на завтра все разговоры. Я дико устал, выпил... Пойдем, — Драко поднялся, покрутил головой, разминая шею. — Оставайся у меня. Что так смотришь? Не потому, что я рад тебя видеть в своем доме в любое время суток, уж поверь. Просто рядом нам будет легче — твой пес хоть немного, да успокоится.

— Я могу и дома, не проблема, — по привычке заупрямился Гарри.

— Можешь, — неожиданно легко согласился Малфой. — Но тогда наша следующая встреча состоится недельки через две: я устал от твоего Зова, хочу выспаться и отдохнуть. Так что махну на Ривьеру — там он мне практически не мешает, так, комариный писк. А ты оставайсяс вопросами, с псиной, воющей от тоски, и с собственным упрямством, которое не позволяет благородному гриффиндорцу ночевать в логове врага.

Гарри тоже притомился, и тоже выпил. И одна спокойная ночь показалась ему благом. Тяжелый груз вины — ради него Сириус пожертвовал собой, и он не первый уже, вот что страшно, — давил беспощадно. Поттер не хотел быть один. Совсем не хотел...

— Идем, покажу тебе комнату. Что-то понадобится — спросишь Корри. Тебе завтра на службу?

— Нет, — качнуть головой, словно налитой свинцом, показалось Гарри подвигом.

— Тогда и мне не мешай с утра выспаться, — Малфой зевнул и пошел к лестнице наверх.

***

Гарри встал рано. Просто открыл глаза, вынырнув из небытия разом, словно и не спал. Он чувствовал себя достаточно бодрым и отдохнувшим, во сне никакие образы к нему не приходили, не мучили непонятные желания и щемящая тоска. То ли прав был Хорек насчет изнывающего в нем Грима, то ли коньяк во вполне терапевтических дозах, без излишеств, был хорош, но Гарри действительно выспался всласть.

Сначала он думал собраться и уйти потихоньку. Но потом позвал домовика, попросил перо, чернил, пергамент и... завтрак. Потому что от Кричера можно только жиденькой овсянки дождаться, а джем, кажется, ещё на прошлой неделе кончился. Или на позапрошлой?.. В любом случае, Гарри рассчитывал, что малфоевские домовики всяко получше готовят. И правда, вот это завтрак: бекон, яичница, поридж, тосты и даже крошечный черничный маффин к чаю.

Пока писал Драко записку (невежливо уходить вот так, без предупреждения, как из гостиницы), пока наслаждался завтраком, Поттер думал, что можно было бы поесть и где-нибудь в городе. Но сама мысль, что придется сидеть среди людей, их разговоров, не дай Мерлин, знакомые встретятся... От этого с души воротило. Оставаться в мэноре было глупо, хотя Гарри ещё пару часиков повалялся бы в кровати, на хрусткой накрахмаленной простыне, отдающей каким-то морозно-травянистым ароматом. Просто полежать в умиротворениии покое, раскладывая мысли по полочкам и переживая ту тихую печаль, которая обыкновенно охватывала его при мыслях о Бродяге.

Но нет, это уж никак невозможно. Не в Малфой-мэноре. Гарри отдал эльфу записку, попросил передать хозяину, когда тот проснется, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из дома и аппарировал у ворот.

***

Это была небольшая, но очень приятная и какая-то благовоспитанная, что ли, деревенька. Площадь с фонтанчиком, дюжина магазинов и гостиница в два этажа и восемь номеров над единственным тут пабом. В прошлом году по службе Гарри проезжал через эту деревню, название которой он и не помнил толком: то ли Какой-то-боро, то ли Что-то-маркет... Не помнил. Но ощущение домашнего уюта в душу запало.

Что-то нелепо солгав насчет сломавшейся машины и ремонта, он заплатил за номер, поднялся и пластом рухнул на кровать.

Мысли лениво складывались в причудливом калейдоскопе: в общем и целом насчет всей этой мистики всё понятно. Сложнее было осознать, что он, Гарри Поттер, — это не только он, но ещё и чудовищный пес, который зачем-то рвется побегать по ночам и души не чает в Малфое. Который тоже не только Малфой, но ещё и неведомая жуткая хрень с косой, способная и мордой в землю потыкать. Хотя тут как раз никаких внутренних противоречий у аврора не возникло: очень в характере Хорька кого-то из любви к искусству в какашки втаптывать.

Гарри захотелось зажмуриться, закрыть ладонями глаза, как в детстве, чтобы представить, что ничего этого не случилось. Чтобы не нужно было снова идти к Малфою, узнавать детали, предпринимать какие-то действия, опять втягиваться в приключения. А он не хотел приключений! Это для других всё как в романе — авантюры, герои, мистика. А Поттеру хотелось жить в этом... Каком-то-боро, морковку выращивать! И слыхом не слышать ни о каком Драко Малфое, которого хочет его сумасшедшая псина! То есть, не хочет, в смысле хочет, а в смысле... Короче, ясно!

Да и вообще, не о том речь. Впав в прострацию, Гарри лежал, заложив за голову руки, прослеживал взглядом неровности потолка и мини-трещинки на балках, прислушивался к звукам из паба, с улицы... И в голове было звеняще-пусто и лениво. Он даже пожалел, что так хорошо выспался — сейчас закрыл бы глаза и отключился от проблем.

Через какое-то время желудок голодно заурчал. Гарри спустился вниз, спросил насчет обеда, и получил суп, холодную говядину с салатом, полпинты пива и дюжину любопытных взглядов, сдобренных кокетливым хихиканьем парочки не то горничных, не то официанток.

Простая сытная еда обессилила окончательно, и, снова вернувшись в номер, он наконец заснул. Разбудил аврора стук в дверь:

— Мистер! — женский голос заглушался набирающим силы шумом снизу. — Мистер!

— Да? — Гарри открыл дверь, пытаясь прийти в себя после сна и хоть как-то причесать шевелюру.

— Мистер Поттер, — уже знакомая аврору девушка широко улыбалась, уперев одну руку в бок, — а вас внизу спрашивают.

— Кто?

— Ой, сейчас, — она суетливо зашарила руками по карманам кофты и передника, одновременно щебеча: — Такой представительный! Сразу видно — из высшего общества. Молодой, а чудной — с тростью.

Поттер уже догадался о личности визитера. Хотя представить его среди магглов, в деревне, в пабе, было сложновато. Пока девица тщетно пыталась что-то найти, Гарри обулся, разгладил руками футболку, жалея, что забыл снять, и теперь она вся мятая — Малфой точно не упустит шанса сказать по этому поводу какую-нибудь гадость. Аврор уже вышел из номера, когда горничная наконец нашла визитку:

— Драко Люциус Малфой. Во имечко! Эти аристократы совсем чокнутые — уже не знают, как им ещё повыделываться.

— Спасибо, — Гарри выхватил карточку из её пальцев. — И знаете, не стоит смеяться над его именем. Он жутко злопамятный.

Горничная фыркнула и ушла вперед. А Поттер вдруг удивился: его не то, чтобы разозлила её манера говорить о Малфое, но это было неуместно и неприятно, оттого и досадно. Она, наверное, решила, что Гарри работает на Хорька, а потому была фамильярной — мол, мы-то с вами одного поля ягоды, не то, что эти «чокнутые» аристократы.

Мысль была не его, глупой, как и сама эта девица. И появилась только потому, что Поттера сейчас все раздражали — махнуть, что ли, с палаткой в лес?.. Там уж точно никого нет.

— Как ты меня нашел? — Гарри заметил Драко у ближнего столика и сел рядом. — Здравствуй.

— И тебе вечер добрый, — Малфой кивнул с невыносимо довольным видом. — Очень просто нашел. Почувствовал.

Гарри хотел было спросить, в каком это смысле «почувствовал», но передумал — слишком многолюдно для таких разговоров.

— Ты, видимо, намерен ужинать? — Малфой с улыбкой сытого кота оглядывал прибывающую публику, сложив ладони на набалдашнике трости и слегка постукивая пальцами.

— Я буду, — набычился Гарри. — А ты-то уж точно откажешься?

— Верно, откажусь — уже отужинал, знаешь ли. Но немного пива не помешает.

— Ты? Пиво? Здесь? — Гарри фыркнул.

— Поттер, ты пленник предрассудков. Неужели ты думаешь, что моя душа не оценит традиционной прелести английской деревни? Её сомнительной чистоты и несомненного здоровья, которое пылает румянцем на щеках пейзан? Да вы сноб, господин аврор!

Гарри не стал комментировать явно провоцирующую его шутку. Честно сказать, она ему даже понравилась, и он слегка усмехнулся. Малфой только головой покачал, улыбаясь в ответ, кивнул подошедшей с бокалами официантке и попробовал пиво.

— Недурно.

Взгляд Поттера на пару мгновений задержался на тонких губах с полоской густой кремовой пены, на мелькнувшем кончике языка, но аврор решил, что просто ещё не проснулся окончательно, вот и «подвисает».

Хорек пил молча, немного безразлично скользя взглядом по незатейливым картинкам на стенах, коллекции пивных кружек за стойкой, флагам и вымпелам местных команд по крикету и, кажется, футболу. На него поглядывали косо — всё-таки он тут очень выделялся, как любимые его семейством белые павлины (очень точное сравнение, отметил про себя аврор), но при этом он умудрялся довольно органично вписываться в обстановку. Ни дать ни взять местный лэндлорд, решивший продемонстрировать собственную демократичность.

Пока Хорек очевидно наслаждался своим положением центра всеобщего внимания, Гарри прикончил ужин, расплатился и встал.

— Продолжим вечер прогулкой? Что-то потянуло на здоровый образ жизни, — Драко тоже поднялся, положил несколько монет на столик, надел перчатки и слегка пристукнул тростью по канту ботинок. — Идем? Побеседуем о жизни. Заодно расскажу, зачем я сюда пришел.

— Разве не за мной? — хмыкнул Гарри. — А я-то уж размечтался.

Они вышли на улицу. Поттер полной грудью вдохнул свежую колкую прохладу ночного воздуха, Драко поднял воротник пальто, посмотрел на звездное небо с редкими пепельными клочьями облачков.

— Не стоит разочаровываться так поспешно, Поттер, — Малфой повернулся и размеренно зашагал вниз по улице. — Конечно, я приехал не за тобой, но, однако же, из-за тебя. Не хотелось бы затягивать наше... дело. Поэтому я и решил наведаться сюда: посмотреть, что да как, не изменился ли Мичфилд-маркет за эти годы...

— Точно! Мичфилд-маркет! — Гарри радостно прищелкнул пальцами. — А я всё никак вспомнить не мог!

Драко повернулся, слишком внимательно и серьезно, без тени юмора, посмотрел на аврора, будто опасался чего-то.

— Чего ты так уставился? — пробормотал Гарри.

— Две вещи, Поттер. Во-первых, название деревни написано на вывеске гостиницы, где ты поселился. Во-вторых — ты не знаешь, где живешь?

Гарри только пожал плечами — объяснять ничего не хотелось, а уж тем более Хорьку.

— Ладно, забудем, — отмахнулся Малфой. — Постарайся понять вот что: тебе нужно научиться самостоятельно выпускать свою псину на волю, без чьей-либо помощи. Иначе он начнет сводить тебя с ума.

— Как Вальбургу? — уточнил аврор, шагая рядом.

— Нет. Не думаю. Но они просятся иногда... погулять.

— Твой тоже?

Вместо ответа Малфой кивнул. Дальше оба хранили молчание, пока Гарри не спросил:

— Это как-то зависит от полнолуния или ещё чего-то?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Драко, — ты же не какой-нибудь примитивный оборотень. Ты даже вообще не животное, в строгом смысле слова. Так что полнолуние нам не указ. Я знаю, что переходить в другую ипостась можно где угодно и когда угодно. Но проще и безболезненнее ночью в местах, где много Смерти.

— Хижина, — догадался аврор насчет первого места их встречи.

— Именно. Или кладбище.

— Значит, мы идем на кладбище? Оно здесь какое-то особенное, место силы или что-то в этом роде?

— Что ещё за место силы?.. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Поттер! Салазар мне в помощь, я же тебя не на Авалон веду! Пф!

— Из тебя бы вышла отличная Моргана, — съязвил Гарри, думая, какой все-таки Хорек любитель повыделываться.

— А себя, стало быть, ты определил, как Короля Артура? Скромный герой, — одобрительно покачал головой Драко. — Прости, меча в камне не припас, а то бы разом захватили власть в Британии.

— Иди ты...

— Некуда, — тут же парировал Малфой. — Пришли уже, Ваше Величество.

Перед ними серела каменная громада колокольни довольно большой церкви. Низкая арка с калиткой, осевшая под собственной тяжестью каменная же изгородь, основательно пожухший плющ. Драко потянул за кованое кольцо ручки, и калитка бесшумно открылась.

— Проходи.

— Леди вперед, — шутливо поклонился Гарри.

В малфоевском вздохе и взгляде сквозила вселенская усталость «леди Морганы» от идиотов всех сортов.

— И почему именно это кладбище? — аврор закрыл за собой дверцу и осмотрелся.

Узкие чистые дорожки, очаровательно запущенные, старые каменные кресты, массивные, увитые тем же плющом постаменты.

— Сюда приходил мой дед, потом отец, потом я, — отозвался Драко.

— Я мог бы и не спрашивать, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Снова семейные ценности Малфоев.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — в голосе Драко прорезалась знакомая беспощадная и едкая злость, — я тоже хотел бы сейчас быть подальше отсюда. Хотел бы, чтобы Грим достался, например, Лонгботтому — уж если выбирать из придурков, то с ним всяко проще и понятнее, полагаю. Но у меня такого выбора нет: я должен возиться с тобой ради своего же душевного и физического здоровья. Я вынужден делать это сейчас, потому что твой пёс уже проснулся, не дожидаясь, когда ты избавишься от инфантильности окончательно и бесповоротно. Я обязан сдерживаться и стараться проявлять дружелюбие, иначе нам не найти общего языка никогда и ни за что. Так сделай мне ответную любезность, аврор, — прекрати попрекать тем, что у меня есть семья, а у тебя нет. Никто из Малфоев не виноват в этой твоей личной трагедии. Тебя не устраивает это место? Отлично. Найдешь другое такое же, где людей нет и не предвидится, дашь знать. Или аппарируем в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул? Там на кладбище нас будут окружать исключительно твои почти семейные ценности, — под конец речи Малфой шипел не хуже Гарри, когда тот владел парселтангом.

— Ладно, проехали, — Поттер поморщился, невольно представив себе могилы Фредди, Седрика и Ремуса с Нимфадорой.

— Удивительно искренний способ извиняться, — презрительно отрезал Малфой. — Осмотрись пока, мне нужно пройтись.

Гарри чувствовал, что необходимо что-то сказать — он был неправ, пошутил неудачно, забыв, как щепетилен Хорек в вопросах своей семьи. А ещё он забыл, как умело Драко находил самое больное и безжалостно бил по нему. Сейчас, правда, не оскорблял и не издевался, но показал границы отчетливо. В общем, Гарри ничего не сказал, да и поздно было — Малфой уже ушел, скрываясь за углом церкви.

Аврор сел на узенькую скамейку под кипарисами и закрыл глаза: на душе было по-прежнему пусто — и тяжело от этой пустоты.

Когда Малфой вернулся — спокойный, собранный и отстраненный, Гарри всё-таки коротко, но извинился. Драко кивнул, и больше этой темы они не касались. Да и не того стало: с этой ночи и во все последующие оба выматывались так, что сил на препирательства и выяснение отношений просто не оставалось. Даже огрызались они как-то вяло, только по привычке.

***

Жизнь Гарри раздробилась на части. В одной он привычно ходил на службу, встречался с друзьями, возобновил ремонт, сдвинувшийся наконец с мертвой точки. Поттер чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил — исчезла бессонница, наметился режим, план действий, а ничто так благотворно не влияет на жизнь, как регулярность быта.

В другой части было маленькое кладбище, громоздкая церковь, Малфой, который, кажется, ещё ни разу не повторился в своих ругательствах или насмешках. Но вспышки гнева гасли у обоих почти моментально. Гарри всерьез думал, что домовики мэнора добавляют что-то в чай, который Хорек приносил с собой в термосе. Кстати говоря, сам Поттер таскал то сэндвичи, то выпечку — неудобно просто так угощаться малфоевским чаем, без ответной любезности. Да и занятия отнимали много сил — перекус их немного восстанавливал.

В общем и целом дружбой их отношения нельзя было назвать, но и на вынужденное сотрудничество это тоже не походило. Некий симбиоз — со-дружество.

И последнее, то, что должно было пугать, нервировать, вызывать отторжение — Грим. Но странным образом Гарри ничего из вышеперечисленного не чувствовал. Точнее, не так ярко, как можно было предположить. Аврор будто не осознавал его, как часть самого себя, как живое существо. И даже больше — не мог поверить в существование Грима! Хотя Поттер очень старался: Драко ещё подробнее и доступнее объяснил, что Грим — натура деятельная, энергичная, нетерпеливая и нервная. Ему необходим глоток свободы хотя бы иногда. Иначе пес начнет сводить с ума их обоих: себя и Гарри. Поттер, который даже влияние «Империо» сбрасывал, сопротивлялся стойко, конечно. Расплачивался вялостью, бессонницей и хронической усталостью. Но вода камень точит: сначала Грим, надрываясь, звал «родственную душу» — Анку. И если бы Малфой не ответил, то пес стал бы сживать со свету уже самого хозяина.

Драко заметно сдавал: он выглядел всё более вымотанным, иногда даже болезненно, но неизменно отмахивался от любых вопросов о самочувствии — дел полно, не высыпается толком. И продолжал гонять аврора до седьмого пота, доводя просто до отупения от изнеможения, чтобы не единой посторонней мысли в голове не осталось. Он объяснял, учил сконцентрироваться, чувствовать зверя.

Но ничего не получалось. Просто вот совсем ничегошеньки! Гарри злился, огрызался в ответ на такие злые выпады выжатого как лимон Малфоя, но сделать ничего не мог.

Однажды, разозлившись сильнее обычного, Поттер не сдержался и заорал:

— Не получается у меня! Ты слепой? Или тебе делать больше нечего, кроме как меня изводить своими приказами — «сконцентрируйся, соберись»! Я, твою мать, сосредоточен дальше некуда! Малфой, просто ответь мне, почему бы нам не встречаться раз или два в месяц, если эта псина вырывается наружу только тогда, когда видит Анку? Нахрена все эти сложности?

Под конец тирады Гарри выдохся, уже не орал. Он подумал, что наверняка перегнул палку, что Хорек сейчас развернется и уйдет...

— Я подумывал съездить в Австралию на полгода, — в голосе Драко не было ничего, кроме ледяного гнева. Гарри совершенно инстинктивно подумал о «Круцио». — Ты полгода переживешь? Или нам теперь подстраиваться под планы друг друга? А если я заболею? Умру?

Малфой повернулся, медленно дошел до скамейки, сел и призвал из сумки термос с чаем. (Пару недель назад на вопрос аврора, почему бы просто домовика не вызвать, Хорек ответил, что, в отличие от эльфов, термос ни при каких обстоятельствах не расскажет, где и с кем проводит половину ночи его хозяин).

— Случиться может что угодно, — Драко протянул кружку с чаем Поттеру. — Ты должен быть готов остаться один.

Эта фраза больно резанула по нервам — вот чего Гарри никогда не хотел, так это одиночества. И в последнее время боязнь одиночества была всё острее.

— А как было у тебя? С наследием?

— По-другому, — Малфой откинулся на спинку, расслабляясь. — Анку пришел сам, потому что выбрал жертву. Кстати, ты был там. Точнее, рядом.

— Когда? — у аврора вдруг засосало под ложечкой от предчувствия.

— В мае девяносто шестого.

— Ты говорил, что Анку приходит за своей жертвой примерно за два года до...

Драко не отвечал, замерев мраморной статуей, даже дышал неслышно.

— Я умер в девяносто восьмом, — зачем-то сказал Гарри.

— Не знал, — Драко поерзал, но позы не изменил.

— То есть... ты выбрал меня?!

— Мы с отцом сначала тоже так думали. Поэтому он предложил Сириусу передать тебе наследие и уйти раньше. Я говорил, кажется — творилось что-то необъяснимое, Анку изводил отца, наверное, Грим тоже не давал Сириусу покоя...

— Погоди. Сначала? — крепко засевшие в голове Поттера аврорские навыки сразу вытащили на свет главное.

Но Малфой опять отмалчивался.

— Мантия, да? Это из-за неё выбрали меня? — продолжил Гарри, не желая терять тему. — Почему тогда передумали?

— Потому что Дамблдор к тому времени почти нашел Камень, у него была Старшая палочка, и если бы понадобилось, то Мантию-невидимку директор тоже получил бы с легкостью — только попросить тебя, и всё. Так что жертвой был не совсем ты. Но всё к тому шло.

Драко снова остановился, собираясь с мыслями. А Гарри подумал, что история гибели директора никак не закончится, превратившись в спутанный клубок из чужих планов, намерений, клятв и наследий.

— Перед арестом отец успел рассказать только основное, в книгах многого не было, дневники, как я говорил, Абраксас уничтожил. Анку меня жутко пугал, я никак не мог понять, чего он хочет, что делать... А после смерти директора каждая моя попытка выпустить его приносила невероятную боль. Не «Круцио», конечно, но приятного мало.

— Почему так?

— Точно не знаю, но могу предположить. После войны читал разные интервью с тобой, потом раз двадцать детально вспомнила на допросах о Дамблдоре: может, потому, что я был хозяином Бузинной палочки? Или имел власть над тем, на что не должен был претендовать?

— Но я же... Я потом тоже, и сейчас ещё... — Гарри колебался, стоит ли рассказывать Малфою, что Старшая палочка не пропала, как и Мантия, как и Камень, пусть даже местонахождение последнего он помнил очень приблизительно.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы обещал тебе ответы на все вопросы. Возможно, ты жив и здоров, как бык, только потому, что умирал, — Драко посмотрел на Поттера. — Если со мной что-то случится, то ты должен будешь найти выход сам.

— Что случится?

— Например, драконья оспа, — слишком просто и спокойно ответил Малфой. — Закончим на сегодня.

Гарри встал, отряхивая джинсы. Малфой тоже поднялся.

— Пойми только одну вещь: «эта псина» — ты. Он не вселившийся дух, не одержимость демоном, не болезнь. Перестань отказываться от Грима, перестань бояться. Он не делает тебя хуже, опаснее, ты не стал чудовищем.

Драко с минуту смотрел на ошарашенное выражение поттеровского лица.

— Попытайся не бояться и попробуй довериться. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

***

С этого дня всё пошло по-другому. Попытки Гарри выпустить Грима пока не приносили результата, но Малфой уже не злился так откровенно, а сам Поттер проявлял чудеса терпения.

Аврор всё чаще стал наблюдать за Драко — жесты, разные выражения глаз и оттенки улыбок. И если раньше при упоминании о Хорьке всплывала единственная ассоциация — высокомерная гримаса, то сейчас воспоминаний было множество, они прибавлялись с каждой ночью, окончательно и бесповоротно закрывая собой Малфоя из прошлого. Но ещё прибавилось беспокойство, и тонкие намеки, словно пробные забросы рыболовной лески: Драко становилось то хуже, то лучше, он уставал и часто вынужден был передохнуть или присесть, особенно после оборота в Анку. Хотя в их режиме, пусть даже ночные встречи были недолгими, не дольше часа, замаяться может кто угодно. Да и неизвестно ещё, что сложнее — учиться или учить.

Гарри старался изо всех сил. Он читал горы книг, перескакивая с маггловских мифов на «Сказки Барда Биддля», с заумных монографий на популярные статейки. Поттер пытался даже мирно переговорить с Вальбургой, но это не дало результата — старая перечница только и знала, что повторять, как попугай: «Ты сам поймешь». Аврор то и дело прислушивался к себе, даже пытался разглядеть что-то эдакое в зеркале. Он уговаривал пса: «Постарайся найтись, помоги мне, нам нужно сработаться. Вдруг не успеем, и Драко...»

Так в мыслях Малфой из «Хорька» плавно перешел в «Драко».

Гарри охватило нетерпеливое желание разобраться наконец с этой задачкой. Не было больше ни намека на хандру и апатию. Он хотел, чтобы то, за что Сириус отдал жизнь, сбылось. Он хотел доказать себе, что не трус, не слабак — может справиться с проблемой в одиночку, не как раньше, когда без Гермионы, Отряда Дамблдора, самого директора, Снейпа и Ордена Феникса он был лишь частью пророчества. Довольно беспомощной частью, если быть честным.

А ещё Гарри хотел сохранить доверие Драко, казавшееся невозможным, абсурдным, нереальным и фантастичным, как из другого мира. Кто бы мог предположить, что Малфой может быть таким — расслабленным, открытым, смеющимся, подшучивающим. От мысли, что этот Драко — явление временное, что может вернуться холод и презрение, или ещё хуже — что он просто растворится в небытии, сраженный драконьей оспой, болью, Мордред знает чем ещё из арсенала неведомого Анку!

Поттер слишком многих отдал Смерти, чтобы смириться, отпустить и не попытаться выцарапать из её костлявых рук одного единственного человека...

Наверное, он именно об этом задумался тогда. Да ещё засмотрелся на необычно возбужденного Малфоя, который живо рассказывал о какой-то перспективной, как он надеялся, библиотечной находке, совершенно по-простецки размахивая корочкой от куска мясного пирога, не забывая впрочем, её подъедать.

В одну из пауз, дожевывая остаток, замолчавший Драко и обратил внимание на странно притихшего аврора. Малфой протянул руку и невесомо погладил всё ещё будто загипнотизированного Поттера по скулам, провел по линии роста волос на лбу, кончиком пальца пощекотал переносицу. Выражение хоречьего лица была непередаваемо.

— Ты чего? — хотел спросить Гарри, но почему-то получился только странный булькающий набор звуков.

Поттер приложил руку ко рту, губами ощущая опасную твердость когтей, провел языком по своим, внезапно ставшим острыми, клычкам...

— Замри, тихо, — прошептал Драко, комично округлив глаза. — О чем ты сейчас думал? Зафиксируй.

— О тебе, — вполне внятно, по-человечески ляпнул Гарри. Малфой разочарованно застонал и чуть отстранился.

— Я что, превращался?!

— Да. Было... занятно. Я думал, ты не постепенно, а сразу обернешься, как всегда, — Драко выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем Гарри. — Обо мне, значит, думал, — он тут же расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

— Да иди ты! — Гарри отвернулся, стараясь скрыть смущение. — Ты просто так раздухарился...

— Разумеется. Я так и понял, — слишком покладисто согласился Драко.

Больше в этот вечер у них так ничего и не вышло. Но Малфой из-за этого почему-то не огорчился вовсе, распрощался, назначив встречу здесь же, но через два дня — сказал, что есть кое-какие планы, раньше не сможет. Гарри согласился, хотя изнутри колола необъяснимая ревнивая злость — планы у него какие-то!

***

Все два дня Поттер злился, всё больше накручивая сам себя, и к вечеру второго был вполне в «кондиции», чтобы идти по улицам маггловского Лондона и рассуждать вслух, не обращая внимания на опасливо косящихся людей — подумаешь, люди...

Малфой тогда неожиданно спокойно поделился планами: у Забини, видите ли, день рождения, они решили собраться все вместе, старой компанией, как раньше. «Панси приедет! Я её уже сто лет не видел!»

Ах, какая радость, Паркинсон явится! Умереть — не встать! Что он там нашел-то, в этой Панси — ни рожи, ни фигуры. Сто лет не видел, ещё бы столько же не видеть. Тут только-только стало всё получаться, первые сдвиги, а он — гулять! И Панси!

Гарри плюнул с досады.

Что там, медом намазано сидеть до утра? Заскочил на пару часиков, поздравил — и можно валить. Ну ладно, на три часика. Вполне хватит. И без них бледный, как собственная тень. Так нет — понесся из пустого в порожнее переливать, меряться кошельками, и всем понятно, чем ещё... Глупость одна, вряд ли так уж весело будет. Глазки если только Паркинсон строить!

Или самому Забини...

Гарри остановился, помотал головой, как упрямая лошадь, но картинка никак не желала исчезать из подсознания — такой весь из себя Забини (помнил аврор его матушку!), и Малфой. Драко. Высокий, длинноногий, холеный, челка на лоб падает то и дело, ухмылка кривит сухую линию губ... И наверняка улыбается, зараза, пока темнокожий Блейз его за задницу лапает! Нет, оно, конечно, красиво — черное и белое, но Забини, вообще-то, не единственный брюнет в мире. Кроме него, тоже найдется кто-нибудь, больше для Малфоя подходящий. Да с этим Забини и поговорить не о чем, а, например, у Гарри с Хорьком гораздо больше общего! Это так, к слову просто. Драко, понятное дело, может с кем хочет тискаться, только дело надо сделать, а потом гулять!

Гарри рыкнул вполне натурально и сжал кулаки от злости, тут же взвизгнув совсем не солидно. В ладонь впились когти. Когти! Поттер тут же ощупал лицо, схватился за палочку, оглядываясь — не хватало ещё перекинуться посреди улицы! Но нет, от страха мысли про Малфоя вылетели из головы, злость тоже испарилась на время, и всё само собой рассосалось без остатка. Хотя, припоминая собственный рык, и когти, и, кажется, даже шерсть, Гарри догадывался, что снова на минуту застрял в полуформе — самое большее, что ему удавалось с последней встречи на кладбище.

Сейчас до ближайшего кладбища было немалое расстояние, да и до ночи ещё далеко — с чего вдруг?

Дав себе обещание проанализировать это позже, аврор шмыгнул в безлюдную подворотню и аппарировал домой, твердо решив просто поужинать и лечь спать, ни о чем больше не думая. Нервы у него и так ни к черту, чтобы вторые сутки думать о Хорьке или Гриме.

Снова ощущая знакомую душную волну, которая поднималась откуда-то снизу и сдавливала горло желанием ругаться на чем свет стоит, Гарри медленно выдохнул, посчитал до десяти, и дал себе клятву не представлять больше Драко и Забини вместе. Ни минуточки! Ужин и сон, только ужин и сон.

Но сон не шел. Собственно, ужин тоже как-то не задался, Гарри поковырялся в тарелке без энтузиазма, понял, что есть совсем не хочется, и убрал остатки.

Второй раз в жизни ему что-то не давалось. И если окклюменцию Поттер так и не освоил, то с Гримом дело двигалось, хоть и со скоростью флобберчервя. Может, дело было в том, что со Снейпом он так никогда и не смог найти общего языка. Да что там говорить — Гарри с трудом мирился с его существованием! А Драко, через взаимные уступки, через обоюдное решение терпеть друг друга в вынужденных обстоятельствах, изменил и своё отношение к аврору, и, похоже, отношение Поттера к себе. Они теперь даже шутили, обсуждали что-то, к делу не относящееся, рассказывали случаи из жизни, и даже взаимные подколки перестали восприниматься в штыки. Не сказать, что у них царила идиллия, но было интересно. Всё-таки Хорек оставался непонятным, terra incognita, а Гарри прямо-таки тянуло на «географические» открытия: так эта непонятность будоражила в нем авантюристскую исследовательскую жилку.

И, как любой исследователь нового, он хотел быть первым и единственным. Он почему-то решил, что в жизни Малфоя преобладали скучные люди, деловые контакты, вроде гринготтсовских гоблинов или старых тучных дельцов. А их совместные прогулки и ночные тренировки, участившая переписка (они то и дело присылали друг другу записки — что-то находил Драко, что-то казалось Гарри интересным и полезным) — это было живым, настоящим и... стоящим. И тут оказалось, что у Драко есть ещё друзья, старая компания, Паркинсон и Забини, чтоб тому икалось долго и упорно!

Гарри не отдавал себе отчета, что в нем проснулось чувство собственничества и детское желание исключительности. Возможно, потому, что в самом детстве испытать его не удалось — не было у Поттера ничего своего, даже что-то глубоко личное не удавалось скрывать: или прозорливая Гермиона что-нибудь да заметит, или Дамблдор, или, опять же, Снейп в голове покопается. А исключительность была — но другого рода, неприятная, мешающая и давящая, и её хватало по самое «не хочу», но вот совершенно не хотелось.

Как таковая личная жизнь у аврора пребывала в подобии зачаточного состояния — так или иначе, но кто-то из близких был в курсе. Но тут... Анку, Грима, Малфоя — Гарри скрывал их ото всех, хотя мог рассказать, ничего бы не случилось страшного, но то ли запоздалая эмоциональная жадность, то ли ревнивый пес в нем решительно взялись охранять свою территорию. И делиться Драко с кем-то ещё ни Поттер, ни Грим намерений не выказывали.

Промаявшись до позднего вечера, бросив попытку заснуть на ставшей в один момент неудобной кровати — то душно, то холодно, то подушка горячая, то простыня сбилась, — Гарри встал, оделся кое-как, и аппарировал к уже родному кладбищу. Лучший способ заснуть — устать на свежем воздухе. Заодно и делом заняться, не то, что некоторые... тусовщики.

Но дело не делалось, думы не думались, аврор ходил по дорожке кругами, пинал камешки, грел руки в карманах толстовки и разглядывал звездное небо — в городе такого не увидишь, а тут всё, как на карте у Авроры Синистры. На душе было тоскливо и грустно — обычная человеческая грусть, без наследий и мистики.

Хорек, видимо, вполне освоил бесшумную аппарацию — на очередном круге Гарри наткнулся на его слегка покачивающуюся тушку.

— Поттер! — гостеприимно раскинул руки Драко. — Сюрприз!

— Нажрался, — констатировал аврор.

— Пф! — засмеялся Малфой. — Ты прям как женушка из анекдотов. Лекция о вреде пьянства и позднего возвращения? Прости, дорогая? Хочешь, завтра мы купим тебе... не, — Хорь помотал головой, — тебе платье не пойдет. Эм-м, метлу?..

— Удивительно, как пострадало качество твоих шуток от принятого на душу алкоголя. Ты чего вдруг здесь? Паркинсон не пришла? Заскучал с Забини?

На пару мгновений Гарри показалось, что у Малфоя не настолько пьяный взгляд, насколько он пытается показать.

— Согласен: я устал весь вечер быть центром внимания, потому ты вынужден терпеть жалкие остатки моего чувства юмора. И Паркинсон пришла, и с Забини не скучно. Но меня вот за каким-то нарглом сюда потянуло. Подумал: «А дай-ка, загляну перед сном».

— А у меня сегодня прямо на улице когти полезли. И клыки.

Развивать тему о причинах присутствия их обоих здесь Гарри не стал — у него причин не было. Впрочем, как и у Малфоя, но тот сейчас неадекватен, какой с него спрос.

— Почему? — Драко сел, похлопав по месту рядом с собой. — О чем думал?

— Злился, — отмахнулся Поттер.

— На что?

Малфой — что выпивши, что трезвый, — вцеплялся клещом, пока не получал ответы на все свои вопросы.

— Да так, по работе.

Драко посмотрел в лицо Гарри.

— Обманываешь. Во лжи ты до сих пор не силен, — он неверяще цокнул языком. — О чем. Ты. Думал. Говори.

— Да какая разница?!

— Существенная. Видимо, твой катализатор — злость. Найдем то, что тебя бесит, и — вуаля! — дело сделано.

У Гарри весь день был дурацким, вечер не задался, появление Драко не улучшило настроения, обида стала только более жгучей, — а ещё аврор хотел спать, хотел не чувствовать, как от Малфоя тоненько тянулочужим парфюмом или домом, или чем там ещё пахло от его щегольского пальто. И морда такая довольная, и улыбка пьяная! Просто молодец — сорвался с праздника, про дело не забыл! Аплодисменты в студию!

— Ты меня бесишь! Доволен?!

— Не удивил, — Драко весь подобрался, снизу вверх глядя на вскочившего Поттера.

— Куда уж мне! Я ж не Забини! Это у него в гостях так много удивительного, что ты про всё забыл и помчался, сломя голову. У нас почти получилось, осталось чуточку дожать, сам же гнал лошадей — быстрее, быстрее! Думаешь, мне так легко было эти два дня или всё это время? Да я весь извелся!

Напряжение выплескивалось из Гарри — возмущенной речью на повышенных тонах, эмоциональностью жестов и вовсе не логичными обвинениями всех вместе и Драко в отдельности во всех смертных грехах. Особенно Драко, почему-то. Аврор ещё по инерции продолжал орать, когда до него стал доходить основной смысл происходящего — кажется, это что-то вроде истерики. Никогда в жизни не замечавший за собой такой женской, по сути дела, реакции, он резко подавился воздухом и замолчал. На душе стало, тем не менее, заметно легче, а внутренний голос услужливо сообщил, что за такое Малфой его четвертует. Потом соберет с помощью «Репаро», и снова четвертует.

Но Хорек не спешил приступать к экзекуции. Приглядевшись, Гарри даже струхнул малость — Драко улыбался довольно, как кот, выгнавший по весне с крыши всех соперников. И глаза блестели азартом.

— Ну, вот! А то всё жду, жду. Я-то в своё время такую сцену устроил, что вспоминать стыдно. А ты — всё время герой, непрошибаемая скала и море по колено. Завидно! Ан нет, тоже нервишки сдают, — Малфой встал и подошел поближе. — Мне даже жаль, что времени у меня мало. Ты, Поттер, такой толстокожий, что Гриму свести тебя с ума не получится при всем желании. Или это потому, что полукровка?..

Драко пожевал нижнюю губу, что-то побурчал и снова посмотрел на Гарри, отвлекаясь от мыслей.

— Ты как живешь — распыляясь, так и мыслишь. Обо всем думаешь, в голове держишь слишком много и многих. Зато из твоей пламенной речи я понял, что ядро всё-таки у твоих размышлений есть. Не знаю, насколько я тебя раздражаю, но твоя ревность, а это именно она, мне приятна, — Хорек вдруг несолидно хихикнул. — Давай-ка я тебе помогу сосредоточиться только на одной, центральной мысли.

Дыхание Малфоя отдавало алкоголем, губы были мокрые, поцелуй вышел почти невинным, только чуть стеснительно мазнул язык по поттеровским губам.

Было здорово — Гарри признавал это, где-то глубоко в душе, очень-очень глубоко. И пугающе — а вот страх был совсем на поверхности. Поттер, с одной стороны, хотел попробовать, особенно после воображаемых картинок с участием Драко и Забини. А с другой — ну, он же не такой? То есть, мало ли о чем он фантазировал — это ничего не значит. И зачем вдруг Хорек?.. Посмеяться потом?! Аврор был банально не готов ни к чему подобному и потому испугался, привычно ощетиниваясь.

— Ты охренел? — Поттер отшатнулся от Малфоя. — Ты что творишь?! Я ж не какой-нибудь...

Улыбка не сползла с лица Драко, но кардинально изменилась — теперь не было искренности, смешинок, блеска в глазах, и даже намек на хмель улетучился безвозвратно. Перед Поттером стоял и кривил губы в привычной с детства надменной ухмылке Хорек — злой, как мантикора, и такой же непредсказуемый.

— Вот как. Какой-нибудь — это какой? Противно слово произнести? — Малфой фыркнул. — Расслабься, никто на твою гриффиндорскую невинность не покушается. Зато теперь ты так сосредоточен и зол! Тренируйся, а я, пожалуй, откланяюсь — устал. Будут результаты, можешь сообщить письмом, личные визиты не обязательны.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сообразить или сказать, Драко исчез в воронке аппарации.

С коротким яростным криком Поттер разнес «Бомбардо» ни в чем не повинную скамью и тоже исчез.

Так начались самые долгие, самые мучительные два месяца его жизни.

**2**

Ответ из мэнора пришел утром, не рано и не поздно: «коварный, мстительный» план поднять Драко на рассвете, видимо, не удался из-за вышколенных домовиков, не посмевших будить хозяина. Гарри собрался, накинул плащ и аппарировал к воротам поместья.

В общем и целом он представлял себе этот разговор, даже приблизительный план составил — сначала по делу, потом о личном. Но когда увидел Малфоя, то все мысли из головы вылетели.

Драко сидел в кресле в гостиной, близко к камину, но всё равно зябко нахохлился в свитере. Совсем уж нездоровая бледность подчеркивала запавшие, больные глаза. Он то и дело кашлял в платок, старательно сдерживаясь, но не в силах совладать с этим полностью.

— Ты с ума, что ли, сошел?! Почему меня не позвал?!

Забыв поздороваться, забыв про планы разговоров, Поттер в несколько шагов подошел к Драко, взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно рассматривал, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на слабое сопротивление.

— Ты что себе позволяешь? — даже разболевшийся Хорек мастерски плевался шипящим возмущением. — Убери руки, неандерталец!

— Давно тебе плохо? Ты почему не сказал?! Два месяца игнора!

— Ты тоже не слишком жаждал общаться, насколько я помню, — Драко освободился, наконец, из шальной поттеровской хватки. — Одичал совсем, на людей с порога кидаешься. В моем же доме, заметь!

— Что с тобой? — на Гарри не произвели ни малейшего впечатления привычные уже малфоевские эскапады.

— Простудился немного, только и всего. Если ты надеялся найти тут мой хладный труп, то прости, что разочаровал.

— Да я просто... Просто подумал... — уверенность Гарри куда-то оперативно затерялась.

— Ладно, не буду повторять, что думать — не твоё, а потому и начинать не стоит. Присаживайся нормально, как делают все воспитанные люди, когда наносят визиты. Я мало что понял из того клочка бумажки, который ты выдал за письмо. Что именно «всё» ты понял? И откуда такая срочность?

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, приляжешь?

— Поттер!

— Ладно, — Гарри вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Мне кажется... Нет! Я уверен, что понял, в чем подвох с Гримом и Анку. Ты же сам мне говорил про парадокс веры — мол, поверили настолько, что стало явью. Так?

Не умея выстраивать долгие доказательства, не владея ораторским искусством, Гарри решил, что теперь, когда самое начала их встречи оказалось скомканным, лучше будет выложить всё и сразу. Малфой поймет, подхватит идею, и сам найдет недостающие элементы в картинке. Они и раньше накидывали соображения, а теперь у Поттера была почти стройная, цельная идея, а не наброски. Её бы только правильно озвучить.

— Что, если и наше наследие, точнее, не само оно — понятно, что ты в Анку перекидываешься, — тут Малфой как всегда поморщился, но Гарри не стал останавливаться и поправлять сам себя, — а я в Грима, и это реальность... Но что, если сумасшествие, драконья оспа — общее убеждение в том, что наследие может навредить нам хоть как-то — в нем и дело? Точно же ничего не известно: Вальбурга была чокнутой всегда, уж прости, но оправдывать наследием истеричную бабу, которая своей же злобой себя до помешательства довела — не слишком умно. Если так, то таких Гримов, как она, в сумасшедшем доме в каждой палате. Драконья оспа твоего деда тоже не доказательство — мог подцепить где-то, а мог и сам заболеть, от самовнушения.

— Что за глупости... — начал Драко.

— Погоди! Ведь я до сих пор владею Мантией, — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя. — Я знаю, где Камень, и знаю, где Палочка. Драко, я владел всеми Дарами тогда, владею ими сейчас. И жив-здоров! И сбрендил не больше обычного, уж поверь.

— Может быть, просто не с чего сходить? Нет ума — нет проблем.

Драко привычно огрызался, но Гарри понимал, что это только для вида. На самом деле Малфой уже понял суть. Только вот как доказать правдивость выводов, Поттер пока не знал. Он нутром чувствовал, что так оно и есть, но весомых аргументов у него не было.

— А может быть, всё ещё проще: ты так и не смирился с Гримом в себе, — Драко закрыл глаза, устало вздыхая. — Если ты маловосприимчив, то это не означает твоей неуязвимости. Да и случай уникальный: Грим и Повелитель Смерти в одном лице. Сам черт ногу сломит... Но я был бы рад твоей версии событий, честное слово.

— Тогда подумай! Ты только подумай, ведь многое сходится! — Поттер ухватился за шанс доказать свою правоту, убедить Малфоя, и загорелся энтузиазмом по новой.

— Предположим, ты прав: неопровержимых фактов, научных исследований на эту тему нет, дневников нет, все, кто мог рассказать, поделиться опытом — умерли. И возможно, — только возможно! — что между жертвой и Вестниками Смерти можно провести аналогию. Заманчиво было бы. Вот только доказать почти нереально, если только теорией, а практика...

— А практикой будем мы сами! — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Не будем, а уже есть, — Драко упорно избегал взгляда. — И, к сожалению, не в пользу твоей версии.

Аврор только хотел спросить, что Драко имеет в виду, но Малфой его опередил: он аккуратно, морщась, словно от несильной боли, снял свитер, закатал рукав рубашки и посмотрел на мгновенно притихшего Поттера. На белой коже яркими, винно-красными кляксами горели неровные пятна.

— У Абраксаса тоже начиналось так. Это потом они зеленеют, вздуваются и лопаются. Сейчас не опасно, не заразишься, но домовики всё чистят на всякий случай.

— Много? — Гарри очень старался, чтобы голос его не подвел.

— Живот, немного спина, ноги меньше. На лице пока нет, как видишь.

Видимо, Малфой тоже старался, потому что его голос был спокойным и ровным, будто говорили о погоде или планах на лето. Но в глазах почти через край плескался страх и... просьба.

— Давно? Ты ничего не говорил...

— Ещё до нашей встречи, но они то сходили, то появлялись. Каждый раз, когда звал Анку, они всё больше... — Драко запнулся. — Поэтому я откликнулся на Зов: сам не успею, передавать наследие никому не буду, но ты — у тебя иммунитет, что ли, ты справишься. В конце концов, ты же у нас герой!

— Погоди! А целители? Ты говорил с ними?

— Нет, и не хочу. Слухи ни к чему, а запереться в карантине, когда придет время, я и сам могу.

— То есть, ты сам себе диагноз поставил, как самый умный?

— Семи пядей во лбу быть не нужно, чтобы понять очевидное.

— Ты точно идиот! — Гарри вскочил. — Ты зациклился на одном диагнозе, даже не так — на собственном страхе! А вдруг что-то другое? У дяди Вернона, между прочим, похожее было от банальных нервов!

Он не удержался, подхватил слишком легкого и почти не сопротивляющегося Драко, прижал к себе, не давая тому даже рыпнуться.

— Мы пойдем к маггловским врачам! Я пойду с тобой! Пусть посмотрят, возьмут анализ крови, не знаю, что они там ещё сделают! У Гермионы родители врачи, правда, стоматологи, но они посоветуют к кому обратиться, — частил он скороговоркой.

— Не истери, — тихо, но зло ответил Малфой. — Пожалел бедного Драко? Щенок со сломанной лапкой? Сразу спасать взялся — человечеству больше не нужен, так хоть на мне отыграться? Только забыл одну вещь, Потти — ты сейчас так опрометчиво обнимаешь того, для кого и слова найти не смог. Поясню для тупых: я — гей. Или тебе «пидор» привычнее? Не боишься за свою задницу-то? В прошлый-то раз чуть в штаны не наделал.

— Если честно, — Гарри отодвинулся на расстояние вытянутых рук, но от малфоевских плеч не отцепился, — то да, немного боязно. Ну, в смысле, я же никогда... И не думал, что тоже... И как что делать, не знаю. Короче, ты мне только время дай, ладно? Мне только ужиться с этой мыслью. А ещё: можно я буду за тобой ухаживать?

— На смертном одре? А валяй! Не забудь интервью в «Пророк» дать — какой ты белый и пушистый, за врагом своим ухаживаешь, пожалел всеми брошенного Пожирателя Смерти. Обожаю публичное милосердие!

Драко язвил бы и дальше, но приступ кашля заставил замолчать. Гарри засуетился, усадил его в кресло, выхватил у моментально появившегося домовика чашку с каким-то травяным, судя по запаху, отваром и отослал его за пледом. Пока Хорек допивал свой настой, аврор, как куколку, замотал его в услужливо подсунутый плед и сел на корточки у ног.

— Не изображай из себя сиделку — бесишь, — хрипло ответил на все заботы ещё раздраженный Малфой. Гарри и ухом на это не повел, не привыкать.

— Заткнись и послушай меня, потому что наш разговор превращается в какой-то абсурд! Тем более ты всё равно не можешь сейчас даже обшипеть как следует.

Драко посмотрел так, что шипения и не понадобилось бы, но и тут мимо — у Поттера за все годы уже иммунитет выработался, видимо.

— Ты сам идиот, Хорек, и не спорь. Сам надумал проблему и под видом помощи свалил на меня — на мол, Поттер, справляйся, раз герой и всё такое.

— Именно! Потому что ради тебя Грейнджер будет носом землю рыть, Шеклбот весь Святой Мунго на уши поставит и Отдел Тайн заодно! Если ради Поттера, то найдут выход, а кто и что будет делать ради Малфоя?!

— Я!

Гарри рявкнул и опять вскочил с места, стал расхаживать туда и сюда — нервы не выдерживали объяснять Хорьку всё сразу и самое, казалось бы, элементарное.

— Заткнись, — он предупреждающе ткнул в сторону Драко пальцем. — До конца дослушаешь, раз уж решил моими руками дерьмо разгребать.

Он ещё походил, собрался с духом, успокоился и продолжил:

— Я вырос у магглов. И поверь, в нашем районе, сколько бы ни кричали газеты о равенстве, афишировать свою гомосексуальность я бы никому не посоветовал. Это ты моего кузена Дадли не видел, а так бы сразу понял, о чем говорю. Да и вообще как-то не приходилось с геями сталкиваться. Если только Чарли Уизли, но я его плохо знаю — он из Румынии почти не вылезает. А теперь представь, каково это — обнаружить, что тебе нравится парень, и что это не кто-то, а Драко Малфой, и что... Я испугался, да. Но кто бы не испугался на моем месте? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз в своей жизни я ходил на свидания? По пальцам на одной руке пересчитать можно! Я вообще не силен в этих делах. А тут ты, и всякие мысли, и поцелуй ещё... Слишком быстро для меня, понимаешь? Не потому, что я боюсь за свою задницу, а просто боюсь. Потому что я такого никогда не чувствовал! А ты хочешь всё и сразу, и давишь! А у меня и так пар из ушей от давления: Сириус, Грим, опять во мне какая-то хрень, с которой нужно совладать, а я не понимаю, как такое вообще возможно! Или ты думаешь, что у меня своих кошмаров не было, кроме проклятой собачьей тоски? Или я не понял твоих тонких намеков насчет «остаться одному», и прочего? Иногда думал, что надо бы Гермионе рассказать, потому что не справляюсь. А потом — как представлю вашу встречу, да ещё и попытку в команде поработать! Если я с трудом понимаю, как ради дела вы могли бы... сотрудничать, то просто так, по жизни, просто потому, что ты со мной... Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, что я передумал за эти два месяца!

Поттер остановился, перестал орать (сам не заметил, как скатился на крик), и снова сел у ног Драко, глядя тому в глаза.

— Я твердо знаю только одно — ты пойдешь к целителям, убедишься, что никакая это не драконья оспа, — хоть бы медицинский справочник почитал для начала, придурок! — а если вздумаешь сопротивляться, я тебя за шкирку отволоку! Нужно будет поставить на уши Шеклбота, Святого Мунго, Гермиону, кого угодно ещё — я поставлю.

Теоретически, сейчас от Малфоя можно было ожидать чего угодно. Но, кажется, он так устал бояться и ждать неизбежного, справляться со всем в одиночку и накручивать себя ещё больше, что сил сопротивляться поттеровскому натиску у него не осталось. Столько было робкой надежды в ответном взгляде! Хотя «Малфой» и «робость» совершенно не вязались друг с другом: Хорек — мастер больших величин — если страх, до трясучки, если злость, то безоглядная... Интересно, а если любовь?..

Гарри потянулся и поцеловал его. Сам. И не умер. Даже когда почувствовал ответ, и действо перестало быть таким уж невинным.

— Ух ты... — Поттер открыл глаза, нависая над Малфоем, опираясь на подлокотники. Кажется, требовалось поправить кое-что в брюках, что вздумало устроить пока ещё легкие неудобства. — Ух ты!

— Ты точно чокнутый, — с явным облегчением простонал Драко, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Ладно, попробуем.

Гарри уже успел подумать, что возьмет отпуск, хоть бы за свой счет. Куда там Хорек собирался? В Австралию? Там, говорят, пляж есть больше девяноста километров в длину. Можно долго идти, идти... Нервы успокаивать.

— Что попробуем? — уточнил аврор.

— Всё. Если прав я, то терять нечего, а если ты, то... Если ты, то времени дам сколько угодно.

— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты мне всю душу вытянул и нервы вытрепал, — ответно усмехнулся Гарри. — Так что целителя я вызову прямо сейчас, и мне пофигу твоё мнение.

Они молчали, Гарри всё так же нависал, опираясь на руки, и тихо дышал в хоречью шею, успокаиваясь — вот ведь умеет взбаламутить, ничего нормально у них не делается, всё через задницу. Подумав про задницу, Поттер и засмущался, и смешливо фыркнул.

— Напугал, — прошептал Драко. — И чего завис тогда, герой?

— Заткнись, Малфой, — ответил Поттер и снова полез целоваться.

Он был уверен, он точно знал, что всё получится — они разберутся с наследием и разгадают все его тайны, всё поймут, и будут жить долго.

Глубоко в его душе большой черный пес согласно и счастливо вилял хвостом.


End file.
